half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Grunt
The Alien Grunt is the primary combatant of the Nihilanth's Xen army. Overview Tough, strong, and extremely hostile, Alien Grunts stand about seven feet tall and are armed with a biological weapon called the Hivehand, which shoots biological "bullets" known as hornets. At melee range, it will also use weaponless hand-to-hand combat. Alien Grunts share many features with their Vortigaunt counterparts: multiple red eyes, backwards-jointed legs, hoofed feet, and a short arm extending from their mid-torso, which is used for feeding. Grunts are also equipped with metallic armour around the groin and shoulders, as well as metal helmets and shoes, though it has been speculated that this is actually a natural 'shell' formed as a result of a calcium-rich diet.Planet Half-Life Interestingly, this armor completely protects the Alien Grunt's back, but is open in the front leaving the Grunt's entire lower torso exposed. Behaviour and Skills Alien Grunts have roughly three halves as much health as HECU Marines (varying somewhat depending on difficulty); combined with their bullet deflecting partial body armor, this gives them high durability. On Hard difficulty, Alien Grunts can take 4 close range shotgun blasts or up to two dozen rounds of MP5/M4 fire to kill. They also demonstrate superhuman strength in various scripted sequences seen throughout the game; such as punching a HECU Marine through a concrete wall, or quickly prying opening a large set of heavy blast doors. Alien Grunts can be found being transported through a factory on Xen, stored in pod-shaped containers. The implication is that the Alien Grunts are manufactured beings, though it seems unlikely that Xen has the technology to manufacture sentient beings. Weaponry Unlike Vortigaunts, they do not seem to share the race's myriad energy-based powers; hence the need for the hivehand weapon. The Hivehand, which shoots hornets (sometimes known as "thornets"), also seems to have an infinite amount of ammunition, which is continuously refreshing. The hornets seek out living things and attack them, making the attack useful for attacking from around corners. Alien Grunts can also use melee attacks when at close enough range. They will primarily use their hands and arms to punch an enemy, dealing more damage than the longer range Hivehand attack. Trivia *If the player chooses not to accept G-Man's offer at the end of Half-Life, he will put him (unarmed) into a large room full of Alien Grunts. *At one point in the game, a group of alien grunts appear to be commandeering, or at least have set up, an alien energy cannon, implying the necessary requirement of external weaponry. *In the original Half Life, Alien Grunts take significantly reduced damage (roughly 50% to 60% of normal) if shot in the armor instead of in their exposed body with a magnum or crossbow. Lower impact rounds, such as pistol/assault rifle bullets, buckshot, and even the primary fire of the tau cannon will outright ricochet off the armor without doing any damage at all. This is not true in Half Life: Source, since the source engine does not support different damage values/effects for different materials. Behind the scenes *The original Alien Grunt model had a more bluish armor, slightly different skin textures, and the Hivehand apparently "built-in" in its right hand,Half-Life Beta although it was probably temporary. This model was kept in the retail Half-Life as a sprite for the Alien Grunts from the back rows in the 'bad' ending. *Before the Hivehand, the Alien Grunt was originally to use a weapon dubbed as a "Black Hole Gun". Gallery File:Alien Grunt nohh.jpg|Alien Grunt, without Hivehand. File:Alien Grunt hd.jpg|HD Alien Grunt. File:Alien Grunt hd nohh.jpg|HD Alien Grunt without Hivehand. File:Alien grunt PS2.jpg|Playstation 2/Decay model. File:Alien grunt 3.jpg|Concept art. File:Alien grunt concept black.jpg|Ditto. File:Alien grunt concept2.jpg|Ditto. File:Half-Life ad Alien Grunt.jpg|Early promotional image. "He would have graduated first in his class from the academy, except he ate the drill sergeant." File:Agrunt betaflash.jpg|Beta Alien Grunt dying. File:Agrunt corridorbeta.jpg|Beta Alien Grunts attacking the player (note the built-in Hivehand). File:Agrunt running beta.jpg|Ditto. File:Alien grunt heavy tunnel.jpg|Human Sergeant, Alien Grunt, HECU grunt and dead scientist in a Black Mesa tunnel. File:C2a5e0002.jpg|Alien Grunts being unloaded by a Manta Ray. File:Agrunt sprite.png|The sprite Beta Alien Grunt model. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references Category:Xen Creatures Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Chuck Jones designs Category:Enemies